


Disce ut Amplio

by Inky_moro



Series: Anno Uno Scribere [75]
Category: Unus Annus - Fandom
Genre: Anno Uno Scribere, Based On: Mark Punishes Ethan, Jan 27, Memento mori, Unus Annus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:35:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29033292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_moro/pseuds/Inky_moro
Summary: learn to improve
Series: Anno Uno Scribere [75]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016157
Kudos: 1





	Disce ut Amplio

Last year today, Ethan posted a video late. He messed something up, and he got punished.

So far, I haven’t done that; I haven’t messed up. Granted, I don’t have an exact time that I put out the next Anno Uno Scribere. (If I did, I probably would have fucked up several times already.) However, so far, I haven’t missed a day. (At least, I don’t think I have.) 

I’m kind of proud of myself for sticking with this. I’m not proud of all of my works because I definitely could have done better on several occasions, but I have done at least a few pieces that I like a lot. I’ve shown one of these to someone I know IRL and received compliments for it, but I’m not sure if they’ve read any of my other works. 

It has been a while since I’ve stuck with something this long, or it feels like it has, at least. (This does not include school, which I’ve been attending for several years under threat of the law. … Can you be arrested for truancy?) Covid has been rough, but I was starting to stagnate even before that. I’m still figuring out how to be better.

For a little bit, I got kind of stuck when it came to Anno Uno Scribere. My goal just kept being to hit the word count- not to have fun, to come up with unique ideas, or to write well. I broke that habit recently, or I’ve been trying to break it. I’m pretty sure that it has been working, as evidenced by my recent word counts. 

Speaking of, I recently upped the minimum word count. I have been writing at least 500 words a day for a week or two now. It hasn’t been that difficult, despite my earlier issue with word count. In fact, I believe I’ve been completing these pieces in record time. They’re probably not very well thought out due to that fact, but I’m coming up with ideas and putting them on… google docs/ao3?

So, I suppose my next goal here is to improve the quality of my writing. I haven’t really been thinking about how my writing sounds, which is something I usually do. There’s usually some sort of filter on any form of communication I partake in, and I haven’t been exercising said filter properly. So a lot of my writing has been somewhat raw and very messy, and I’m really sorry about that. 

Other:

I’ve had to make a new google doc for Anno Uno Scribere since the doc was lagging a ton. My computer kept popping up with ‘this page is using significant memory’ but I didn’t really listen to it until I literally couldn’t write. (I assume this also had something to do with the increasingly large number of fanfic tabs I have open. I mean what- I don’t have a million dbh fics open *sweats*) 

I really should see a therapist. I listed that as a goal all the way back in November (Holy shit it’s been less than 3 months.) but I still haven’t made much of an effort to do it. It’s kind of scary to think about, and I guess I’m afraid I’m not actually as fucked in the head as I think.


End file.
